


Süße Versuchung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [85]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleine Ablenkungen verkürzen die Arbeitszeit.</p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/155696.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Süße Versuchung

**Author's Note:**

> Frühlings-Bingo: Tulpe  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Humor  
> Handlung: Kleine Ablenkungen verkürzen die Arbeitszeit.  
> A/N: am Ende da Spoiler.  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter

***

 

„Boerne! Kopf runter!“

„Wa –“

Zu spät. Thiel schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, während die Kollegen den wild um sich schlagenden Verdächtigen überwältigten. „Sie sollten hinter mir bleiben. _Hinter mir_. Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?“

„Wenn Sie so langsam –“

„Langsam? Sie haben hier eigentlich sowieso gar nichts zu suchen! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich Sie überhaupt mitgenommen habe!“

„Erstens hätten Sie ohne mich nicht einmal gewußt, wo Sie Krause suchen müssen.“ Boerne wischte sich die Augen frei. „Und wer konnte schon ahnen, daß der Kerl ausgerechnet in eine Konditorei flieht und dort Amok läuft.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Seien Sie lieber froh, daß er auf die Schnelle nur die Torte greifen konnte.“ Nach dem ersten Schrecken sah er jetzt eher die Komik der Situation. Er trat einen Schritt näher und streckte interessiert die Hand aus. „Was ist das überhaupt?“

„He!“

„Himbeersahne.“ Thiel leckte seinen Finger ab und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, daß Meier Eins und Zwei immer noch mit dem Verdächtigen beschäftigt waren. „Gar nicht so übel. Also, wenn Sie Hilfe beim –“

„Ihre Diät bekommt Ihnen wohl nicht“, erwiderte Boerne empört und tauchte unter seinem Arm hindurch.

„Ich mache keine Diät!“ Also wirklich. Gut, er hatte ein bißchen abgenommen. Vermutlich weil er wieder mehr Rad fuhr. Und vielleicht achtete er auch ein wenig darauf, was er aß. Aber das war noch lange keine Diät!

„Und ich bin mal in der Backstube. Da gibt’s ja wohl hoffentlich fließend Warmwasser.“ Boerne drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal um. „Warten Sie auf mich?“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Blieb ihm ja nichts anderes übrig, wenn er mit Boerne wieder zurück zum Präsidium fahren wollte.

 

***

 

Die Kollegen hatten Krause abtransportiert, und er war nach einigen Minuten des Wartens Boerne gefolgt um nachzusehen, ob sie dann irgendwann auch aufbrechen konnten. So lange konnte das ja wohl nicht dauern, die Torte wieder aus dem Gesicht zu kriegen. Auch wenn der Effekt echt spektakulär gewesen war. Er grinste, riß sich aber schnell wieder zusammen. Immerhin mußte er heute noch arbeiten. „Boerne?“

„Hier!“

„Was dauert das denn so lange? Ich -“ Er bog um die Tür und vergaß, was er hatte sagen wollen. Boerne hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Waschbecken gefunden. Da lagen einige zusammengeknüllte Servietten mit reichlich Himbeersahne, und da hing Boernes Jackett. Und da stand Boerne, das vormals weiße Hemd aufgeknöpft und die Ärmel hochgerollt. Thiel schluckte trocken.

„Sind die andern schon weg?“ nuschelte Boerne in ein Geschirrhandtuch, und Thiel fand seine Sprache wieder.

„Die sind gerade losgefahren.“

„Das war ja eben nicht so wirklich das, was wir abgesprochen hatten.“ Boerne war inzwischen wieder deutlich zu verstehen.

„Mhm …“, brummte Thiel. Er gab sowas ja immer nur sehr ungern zu, aber Boerne hatte Recht. „Vielleicht sollten wir’s den Kollegen doch langsam sagen.“

„Meinetwegen gerne.“ Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen und tastete mit einer Hand nach seiner Brille. „Ich sag‘ ja schon die ganze Zeit, daß es keinen Grund für diese Heimlichkeiten gibt.“

„Naja.“ Er sah zu, wie der andere die Brille wieder aufsetzte und sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fuhr. Unwillkürlich kam ihm wieder das Bild in den Sinn, das ihn vorhin kurzzeitig leichtsinnig hatte werden lassen. „Hätt‘ vielleicht auch seine Vorteile.“

„Also wenn du denkst, ich hätte dich dann in der Öffentlichkeit die Himbeersahne ablecken lassen, hast du dich aber geschnitten!“ Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn empört an. „So was kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“

„Das hab‘ ich doch gar nicht gemeint.“ Er trat einen Schritt näher und streckte die Hände aus, um Boernes Hemd zuzuknöpfen. „Ich dachte … mehr so allgemein.“

„Allgemein.“

„Ja.“ Er hatte sich im ersten Moment ganz schön erschreckt, bis er erkannt hatte, was da durch den Raum geflogen war. In solchen Situationen war es immer besonders schwer so zu tun, als hätte sich nichts verändert.

„Soso.“ Boerne griff nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest. „Du hattest also eben keineswegs unangemessene Gedanken angesichts meiner mißlichen Lage?“

Thiel grinste. „Nein.“

„Gar nicht?“

„Überhaupt nicht.“

„Du lügst so unglaublich schlecht …“ Boerne beugte sich vor und küßte ihn. „Ein Wunder, daß es nicht sowieso schon die ganze Truppe weiß.“

„Pffff.“ Er war kurz davor zurückzuküssen, aber er riß sich zusammen. Immerhin war er immer noch auf Arbeit. Also, so grundsätzlich. „Ich muß jetzt echt zurück aufs Präsidium.“

Boerne nickte und setzte sich seufzend in Bewegung. „Meinst du, das wird heute spät?“

„Zum Abendessen bin ich auf jeden Fall zuhause.“ Thiel zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß und ging auf Boernes Wagen zu.

„Mhm …“

„Was?“ fragte Thiel alarmiert. Boerne war gerade losgefahren und grinste jetzt vor sich hin. Das verhieß meistens nichts Gutes.

„Ich könnte Nachtisch besorgen.“

„Nachtisch?“ Nicht, daß er da was gegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte, aber wie kam Boerne denn jetzt auf … oh.

„Oder wird dir das vielleicht zu viel?“ fragte Boerne unschuldig.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann aus dem Fenster, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. „Paßt schon.“

„Und du siehst zu, daß du wirklich zeitig Feierabend machst. Sonst wird es zu spät zum … Essen.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Keine Sorge. Bei den Aussichten bin ich garantiert pünktlich.“

„Gut zu wissen.“

„Ich werde mir doch keinen … Nachtisch entgehen lassen.“

Boerne bremste etwas abrupt und Thiel beschloß, daß er jetzt wirklich zusehen sollte, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Und sich nicht länger von der Aussicht auf Nachtisch ablenken zu lassen. Zum Glück schien Boerne im gleichen Moment den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, zumindest wechselten sie nur noch einen stummen Blick und verabschiedeten sich dann knapp „bis später“.

Trotzdem sah er noch einen Augenblick Boernes Wagen nach. Mit oder ohne Nachtisch – es war immer noch ein überraschend gutes Gefühl, daß zu Hause wieder jemand wartete. Und diese Vernehmung würde er jetzt in Rekordzeit über die Bühne bringen, soviel war mal sicher. Krause würde gar nicht wissen, wie ihm geschah.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ähm … ja. Ihr erinnert Euch sicher noch an das Tortenvideo? Ich wollte dazu ja was viel großartigeres schreiben. Aber irgendwie ist das so eine Szene, die ich als Film drehen müßte, damit sie wirkt. Zumindest überfordert es mich das so zu schreiben, wie ich es vor meinem inneren Auge sehe (mit fliegender Himbeertorte in Zeitlupe). Sie liegt noch länger als die letzte Geschichte und ich hab‘ mir jetzt gedacht, daß sie doch raus sollte.  
> Ach ja, und beim Bingo habe ich von der Tulpe die Bedeutung „Leichtsinn“ genommen.


End file.
